duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
Angel Command
Angel Command is a race of Command creature primarily in the Light Civilization. Nomenclature OCG In the OCG, Angel Command creatures have (Seirei) in their names, and follow the format "Objectの精霊 Thing". This word roughly translates to "spirit", and can mean a couple of different things. One definition is "mysterious energy said to be the source of everything", but the other, more common definition refers to a "supernatural existence that resides in all living and unliving things that do various things". This is closer to "spirit" than the first definition, but the word is a very Japanese concept from the start, as can be seen by the fact that they are in inanimate objects as well. The third definition is a literal "dead person's soul". Evolution creatures use the title (Seireiō) before their name. 聖霊 here is also pronounced "Seirei", but it replaces the first kanji of 精霊 with the character for "sacred". This word refers specifically to the Christian idea of the Holy Spirit. The 王 attached to the end means "king". Multicolored creatures that feature the Angel Command race use 聖霊 (Seirei) as their identifier, which again means Holy Spirit. The exception to this is an Evolution Creature combined with a Demon Command, in which case the creature's title is 悪魔神王 (Akuma-shin'ō). 悪魔 (Akuma) refers to a demon, while 神王 is a portmanteau of the words "god" and "king". Starting in the Episode 2 block , Angel Commands belonging to the Darkness civilization use a similar format, but instead of 精霊 (Seirei) they use 堕天 (Daten), which is short for 堕天使 and refers to a fallen angel. *If combined with an Unknown race, they feature 偽りの星夜 (Itsuwari no Seiya) in their names, which means "false starry sky" This is read as コードナイト (Codenight). These names are wedding-themed, such as Last Propose or Bouquet Toss. In Revolution, Angel Command Invaders are named _極 (____kyoku), which means ____ Extremes with the ____ being a number from one (一, read as "いっ", "i-") to nine (九, read as "きゅう", "kyuu") and feature a cost of 9. TCG In the TCG, Angel Command creatures using the naming structure "Name, Thing Elemental", such as Urth, Purifying Elemental. Evolution creatures add the "Lord of Spirits" title after their names, such as in Alcadeias, Lord of Spirits. Gameplay Angel Commands have a variety of effects and evolutions involving shields, blockers or multicolored cards. Although it is primarily a Light-based civilization, there are a few multicolored cards as well as Mono Darkness cards. The strongest power of an Angel Command creature is 17500 on Thunder Moon, the Enlightened, which is also a Lunatic Emperor itself. In Revolution, Angel Command Invaders tend to run a strategy based on cost 9 cards. While this tactic seems unplayable, cost 9 angel commands have the ability to send themselves out using various abilities such as Strike Back and can use Invasion to turn them into powerful Invader Evolution Creatures such as G.O.D., Extreme Invasion. Story Angel Commands are the most powerful soldiers in the Light civilization. Only a dozen or so are said to exist. Each Angel Command is unique in appearance and ability. They are capable of creating energy fields and spatial distortion. Weapons may include the use of light sabers, light beams, gravity, and teleportation. One feature they share in common is that their weaponry hovers around their bodies, levitated but untouched by each Angel Command. Deployed around the colonies as guards, they require massive amounts of energy for activation. Angel Commands have been activated only twice in the history of the Light civilization. Note that despite being extremely powerful, Angel Commands are not the leader of their civilization; they are just the equivalent of a high-ranked military general of their civilization. Therefore, they still have to be activated and governed by their governors. However, later on the Angel Commands seem to be able to govern themselves without the help of Light Bringers. In Episode 1, Angel Commands are mostly of the Alien race. In Episode 2, Light Angel commands of the Unknown race were led by Lionel, Zenith of "Ore" and resemble animals such as Buffaloes and Lions. Wedding, Zenith of "Celebration" also created Darkness Angel Commands along with Suspense, Zenith of "Curse" creating Light Demon Commands which caused massive devastation among the two civilizations. Darkness Angel Commands in Episode 2 are themed after weddings. They along with Light Demon Commands are also one of the two races that remained "Codename" in Episode 2, and after Wedding was defeated, they aligned with Shangri-La. Darkness Angel Commands are confirmed to survive in the Duel Masters world despite their seeming defeat according to Zexy, Fallen Angel of Confession's flavor text. In Revolution, Angel Commands appeared as Invaders and are based on Buddhism and mascot characters, with many being mouse-themed. Support :See also: Support for Command creatures Supporting Cards that support Angel Commands Non-Light Angel Commands Cards that support non-light Angel Commands Supported Cards supported by Angel Commands Evolution Creatures Creatures that evolve from Angel Commands Name Categories *Five Star *Lord of Spirits *White Knight Families *Alcadeias Example Category:Race Category:Light Category:Angel Command Category:Command